


Навстречу судьбе

by Sherlenock



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Idiots in Love, Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 08:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlenock/pseuds/Sherlenock
Summary: Данте же правда не думал, что Неро так просто отпустит его в ад?





	Навстречу судьбе

— Я люблю тебя.

  
Неро замирает на месте. Воздуха в легких, которого еще секунду назад и так катастрофически не хватало от пылких ласк прижимавшего его к боку фургона мужчины, теперь нет и вовсе. Даже если ощущение этого обманчиво, последовавшая за ним резкая вспышка боли в груди оказывается самой что ни на есть настоящей. Ему требуется собрать всю оставшуюся силу воли из тех жалких крупиц, что сохранились в Неро после свалившихся на него за слишком короткий промежуток времени новостей, чтобы отстранить увлекшегося Данте от своей шеи, местами уже заалевшей благодаря кое-чей дурацкой — восхитительной — привычке кусаться.  
В вопрощающих серебряных глазах и мягком шепоте столько участия и искреннего беспокойства, что Неро становится только хуже.

  
— Что-то не так?

  
Еще и их обладатель, как на зло, даже не думает хотя бы на мгновение перестать раздражающе сосредоточенно всматриваться в лицо парня, словно пытаясь прочесть терзающие того мысли в как будто бы стыдливо отведенных в сторону глазах или запомнить на том каждую черточку, каждый упрямый изгиб тонких губ, сейчас сжатых в тонкую полосу, и эту пролегающую промеж бровей морщинку, когда тот уже так привычно хмурится.

  
В последнее время он вообще много хмурится, и нехорошее предчувствие, вызванное вторым предположением, едва ли исправляет ситуацию в лучшую сторону. Неро старается как можно скорее выбросить то из головы, мысленно коря себя вылезшую из ниоткуда паранойю. В конце концов, зачем вообще это может понадобиться Данте, если он, Неро, и так все время рядом?

  
— Ты не должен был этого говорить, — Неро тихо злится, но больше на себя самого, и продолжает упорно не смотреть на старшего охотника. По дороге назад он ведь твердо решил для себя, что это будет в последний раз. Он все сверлил пустые глазницы этого нелепого серебряного черепа на плаще шедшего впереди Данте столь же пустым взглядом и как какой-то идиот раз за разом мысленно репетировал немаленькую речь, перечеркнуть которую каким-то трем жалким словам стоило одной секунды. Ну разве это честно?!

  
— Почему нет, если я хочу? — Когда крупная и горячая даже сквозь перчатку ладонь ласково ложится на его правую щеку, не ожидавший этого Неро вздрагивает, из-за чего чувствует новую вспышку раздражения к самому себе. А потом хмурится еще сильнее, как только чужая рука все так же мягко, но настойчиво поворачивает его голову и заставляет все-таки поднять глаза и столкнуться с этим поистине дьявольским взглядом.

  
Дьявольски чарующим, чтоб его…

  
— Ты… — Разом накатившее на парня возмущение столь велико, что он запинается на полуслове, как если бы собирался высказать на одном дыхании все и сразу, но резко передумал, вместо этого договаривая с тихим нескрываемым отчаянием:

  
— Ты все только усложняешь!

  
Неро без агрессии, но отталкивает чужую руку и снова отворачивается, больно прикусывая нижнюю губу изнутри, чтобы хоть немного протрезветь от кипевшей в нем злости. Этот демонический засранец ведь обо всем догадывался еще с первого дня их знакомства. Будь Неро на его месте, уже одной только мимолетной мысли об их возможной кровной связи хватило бы, чтобы пресечь любые поползновения вероятного племянника на корню. Но Неро на его месте не было и быть не могло, а Данте все это, как оказалось, нисколько не мешало, посмеиваясь, поддразнивать юношу редкими, но абсолютно однозначными знаками внимания, о которых тот втайне мечтал, каждую ночь засыпая в объятиях его милой Кирие — ни о чем не подозревающей и абсолютно не заслуживающей к себе такого отвратительного отношения бедняжки.

  
Данте всегда словно играл с ним, как кошки любят играть со своей добычей, шансы которой вырваться иллюзорны и на самом деле являются не более, чем очередной хитростью решившего поразвлечься и поиздеваться над своей жертвой перед трапезой хищника. А самое обидное, что Неро все это прекрасно знал, но всякий раз охотно бежал в ловушку и в какой-то момент погряз в этой дурацкой игре настолько сильно, что всякое чувство вины просто оставило его после очередной тщетной попытки до того достучаться. И теперь это чувство как будто вернулось с новыми силами — от него почему-то уже нельзя просто отмахнуться, как сотню раз до этого.  
Данте хочется спросить у племянника, неужели из всей произошедшей за этот месяц чертовщины их кровная связь — единственное, что его волнует? И если это так, почему именно Неро, за всю дорогу не произнесший ни слова и напоминающий о своем присутствии только тяжелым злым топотом за спиной, первым потянулся за поцелуем, едва они добрались до фургона?

  
А произносит совершенно другое:

  
— Если теперь ты хочешь все забыть, я пойму.

  
Даже если эти слова даются ему, (полу)человеку, который мог бы и свою болтовню использовать как оружие массового поражения, с трудом. Потому что он действительно понимает. Однако тихое «хочу» в ответ от этого понимания не становится менее болезненным. От внимания Неро не укрывается то, как меняется выражение лица мужчины, на мгновение выглядя почти жалобно и оттого так чертовски неправильно.

  
Он предугадывает его дальнейшие действия, снова хватаясь за плечо Данте, тем самым не дав отстраниться, прямо как когда они самозабвенно целовались на этом же самом месте еще каких-то десять минут назад, теперь кажущихся бесконечно далекими. Неро спешит добавить:

  
— Вот только я все равно не смогу…

  
А ведь должен был воспринять предложение охотника с огромным облегчением, ведь надобность в длинной унизительной речи только что отпала сама собой. И более того — не ему пришлось это предложение озвучивать. Однако для того, чтобы подкосить Нерову уверенность, хватило трех слов.

  
Данте не был бы самим собой, если бы для столь громких заявлений у него не было очень веских причин. Что-то явно происходит. Что-то, отчего все внутри Неро скручивается в пружину, а вдоль спины пробегает противный холодок.

  
Мужчина некоторое время молча смотрит на буквально до треска искусственной кожи плаща сжавшую его плечо механическую руку, всем своим видом давая понять, что есть что-то, в чем ему и хочется признаться, чтобы наконец снять груз с души, и одновременно не рассказывать об этом никогда даже под пытками. Судя по его тяжелому вздоху, чаша весов склонилась в сторону первого.

  
— Ну почему же? — Данте одаривает заметно напряженного Неро грустной улыбкой. — Теперь у тебя есть все шансы.

  
И Неро срывается.

  
— Да чтоб тебя, Данте! Какого хрена с тобой происходит?! Что это вообще должно значить? С каких пор ты перенял от Ви эту долбаную привычку говорить загадками?! И почему, черт возьми, ты решил признаться во всем только сейчас и теперь обращаешься со мной так, словно я в любой момент могу рассыпаться так же, как он?!  
Юный охотник буквально в шаге оттого, чтобы не начать тормошить все так же смирно стоящего перед ним мужчину за плечи в желании вытрясти из того ответы как можно скорее. Сердце в груди парнишки как-то незаметно перешло на совсем бешеный ритм, в то время как Данте являет собой само воплощение спокойствия, и это выводит парня из себя только сильнее.

  
В серебре чужих глаз больше нет привычной задорной искринки — там только уже не скрываемая бесконечная печаль и столько так и нереализованной нежности, что Неро вдруг совершенно явственно ощущает, как его собственные глаза начинает предательски щипать.

  
— Перестань быть таким серьезным, это пугает! Отпусти какую-нибудь очередную идиотскую шутку или, не знаю, хотя бы просто назови «пацаном», как ты постоянно это делаешь… Только хватит делать вид, будто ты собрался прощаться…

  
— Я и не догадывался, что это прозвище тебя заводит, пацан, — губы мужчины трогает его старая добрая ухмылка. Однако та не доходит до глаз, в которых все та же грусть, несмотря на собравшиеся вокруг лучики морщинок, которые всегда так нравились Неро.

  
Улыбка мужчины всегда ассоциировалась у него с теплом, как и сам легендарный охотник на демонов, вопреки его грозному титулу и навыкам превосходного убийцы. Потому что кто как не Неро знал, каков он на самом деле с теми, кто ему небезразличен? Сколько человечности, нежности и страсти таится в том, в ком течет демонская кровь, но с которым бОльшая часть демонов попросту боится связываться. Насколько он на самом деле чудесен с этой своей подкупающей обманчивой беспечностью, порой доводящим Неро до ручки чувством юмора и зашкаливающим самомнением.

  
Парень издает нервный смешок на эту шутку, буквально выпрошенную им ради иллюзии того, что в их жизни только что совершенно ничего не изменилось навсегда, и тот оставляет за собой горькое послевкусие.

  
— Данте… — Неро даже не замечает, как он в отчаянии сминает плащ мужчины здоровой рукой и насколько тихо звучит его собственный голос. Теперь настала его очередь не отводить внимательного взгляда.

  
— Что происходит?

  
— Чтобы положить всему конец, я должен отобрать у моего разбушевавшегося в очередной раз братишки Ямато и закрыть портал в ад изнутри, разумеется, как только спилю порождение его извращенной флоры. Вергилий, скорее всего, не будет располагать особым энтузиазмом в помощи мне, но кто его будет спрашивать? Я заставлю его принять во всем непосредственное участие и хоть немного искупить свою вину, чего бы мне это ни стоило. Если, конечно, он не предпочтет более безрадостную судьбу, чем заточение в аду в компании любимого младшего братика. Хотя, между нами говоря, порой мне кажется, что смерть он находит более милосердной! — На последних словах Данте смешливо фыркает, упирает руки в боки в притворном возмущении и задумчиво смотрит на слегка потертые мыски своих ботинок, разумеется, вовсе не потому, что видеть всегда такого стойкого мальчишку перед ним совершенно разбитым вдруг становится почти физически тяжело.

  
— Что даже несколько обидно, признаюсь…

  
— Ничего ты не должен! Это мой долбанутый папаша во всем виноват, так пусть он это дерьмо и разгребает! Я более чем уверен, что он в состоянии избавиться от Клипота сам! — Голос Неро сильно дрожит, неясно только: от злости или боли.

  
— Да, он у нас безусловно способный малый, — грустно и как-то даже виновато улыбается Данте, продолжая уже громче, — вот только всякий раз, стоит мне оставить твоего «долбанутого папашу» без присмотра, он, видимо, из тоски по мне вытворяет какую-нибудь геноцидную хрень. А мне-то всегда казалось, что в нормальных семьях старшие братья присматривают за младшими, а не наоборот. Но, с другой стороны, наша семья таковой никогда и не являлась. Без обид, если что, — Данте с чуть потеплевшей улыбкой ласково треплет парня по коротким волосам и тот впервые в жизни не пытается увильнуть от этого всегда так раздражавшего его раньше прикосновения, — ты самый адекватный ее член, если тебя это утешит.

  
— Хочешь знать, что меня действительно утешит?! — Цедит парень, в уголках глаз которого застыли злые слезы, когда он, вероятно, в последний раз смотрит на самого дорого человека в его жизни — теперь-то он может признаться в этом хотя бы самому себе.

  
— Останься. И этого будет более, чем достаточно…

  
— Неро, я уже все решил.

  
— Как всегда… — юноша криво усмехается, смаргивая непрошенные слезы. — Действительно, зачем утверждать себя спрашиванием мнения у какого-то там «мертвого груза»? Это же только твое дело, о чем ты не забывал повторять постоянно! Знаешь, надо было вообще не ставить меня в известность, желательно до самого конца — это было бы очень в твоем духе.

  
— Неро…

  
— Помахал бы ручкой на прощание, как в тот раз, когда ты исчез на два сраных года, и хватит с тебя, дорогой племяш, и этого. А то, что ты потом как придурок неприкаянный будешь часами шляться по улицам и забывать дышать всякий раз, как тебе кажется, что ты только что видел в толпе знакомую спину, меня совершенно не касается! Вот так ты думаешь, Данте? Вот так ты меня «любишь»?! — Кричит Неро, уже не заботясь о том, что девушки в фургоне наверняка слышат каждое его слово, и все-таки отталкивает не воспротивившегося этому охотника от себя. — Ты просто ублюдок, ты знаешь?! Да к тому же еще и лжец! Неужели соврать о чувствах для тебя проще, чем признаться в том, что тебе всегда было на меня наплевать? Впрочем, о чем это я? Разумеется проще, ведь возвращаться ты все равно не планируешь, видимо, по той же причине, по которой и уходишь: тебя здесь ничто не держит…

— Неро… — делает еще одну попытку достучаться до взбешенного племянника Данте.

  
— Заткнись! — И, к раздосадованному рыку Неро, догадываясь о том, что последует дальше, перехватывает его левую руку, тем самым предотвращая удар, заламывает ее ему за спину и не слишком аккуратно впечатывая грудью в бок многострадального фургона.

  
Парень настолько вне себя, что навалившись на его спину следом Данте чувствует, как бешено колотится сердце парнишки. Или же это его собственное?

  
Неро делает еще несколько заведомо проигрышных попыток выбраться из своего позорного положения, мысленно проклиная старшего охотника, но хватка мужчины на его запястьях крепка как стальные тиски, да и сам он, стоит отметить, весит прилично.

  
— Теперь ты дашь мне договорить? — Назвать его слова иначе, кроме как издевательством, Неро не может, потому что у Данте нет никаких причин хрипло шептать их ему прямо на ухо, нарочно касаясь того губами. Рефлекторно чувствуя от близости Данте привычное томление в животе, злой уже и на себя за такую реакцию парень дергает головой, надеясь попасть макушкой обнаглевшему полудемону хотя бы в переносицу.

  
— Пошел ты в… ай!!! — Он вскрикивает скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли, которой прошивает ощутимо укушенную шею. — Совсем сдурел?!

  
— Пришел в чувства? Нет? Или мне сделать так еще раз? — Неро не сдерживает злорадства, слыша нотки раздражения в голосе мужчины. Наконец-то тот больше не сверлит его виноватым взглядом, строя из себя нашкодившего пса.

  
— Да хоть сожри и подавись в процессе, мне надоело слушать твою брехню! — Но, вопреки своим словам, он действительно немного успокаивается и замолкает, гипнотизируя бок фургона в каком-то жалком десятке сантиметров от его лица, судя по выражению на том, на акт самовозгорания.

  
— Временами я бываю полным кретином, признаю, — Неро прикусывает нижнюю губу то ли для того, чтобы не съязвить, мол, «а разве не всегда?», то ли от щекотного ощущения чужого дыхания в затылке, за которым сразу же следует почти невесомый поцелуй, — но я никогда тебе не врал.

  
Неро все же не сдерживается от одного язвительного замечания:

  
— Об отце ты мне тоже никогда не врал, дорогой дядя?

  
Сначала на его слова нет никакой реакции помимо тяжело вздоха. А потом он чувствует, как мужчина ласково проводит кончиком носа по его затылку, снова и уже заметно дольше прижимаясь к тому губами.

  
— Это другое. Во-первых, ты не спрашивал, а во-вторых, я сам не был уверен до конца.

  
Неро с горьким смешком озвучивает единственную мысль, кажущуюся отвратительно похожей на правду:

  
— Вижу над отговорками ты даже не старался…

  
Какая-то совершенно детская обида продолжает обгладывать его изнутри, уделяя особое внимание и без того пострадавшим нервам. Неро готов смириться с невозможностью поцеловать Данте, с невозможностью ворча больше для вида в очередной раз позволить тому утянуть себя в медвежьи объятья, невозможностью когда-либо снова почувствовать восхитительный жар его крепкого тела, сливаясь с ним воедино в стремлении оказаться еще ближе, еще глубже, еще сильнее… но только не с тем, что он больше никогда его не увидит. Мундус его побери, он смирился бы с чем угодно, но только не с этим!

  
Эта мысль немного отрезвляет рассудок Неро, у которого тотчас возникает совершенно безумная идея под стать его текущему душевному состоянию. Он через плечо смотрит на вынужденного из-за этого неохотно чуть отстраниться Данте с не предвещающей ничего хорошего серьезностью и оттого в адекватность следом произнесенных им слов поверить еще тяжелее. Настолько, что полудемон в ступоре отступает назад, растеряв всякий игривый настрой.

  
Пацан ведь просто так шутит, правда же? Или же бредит от нервного истощения… Черт, да он охотнее поверит в то, что Неро одержим каким-нибудь не замеченным ими в пылу ссоры демоном, чем в то, что мелкий собрался сделать.

  
— У меня от твоих криков, должно быть, начались слуховые галлюцинации, — Данте делает вид, что прочищает ухо, а после критическим взглядом осматривает задействованный для этого палец, как будто ожидает увидеть на кончике причину его, похоже, чертовски серьезных проблем со слухом, — Ты же действительно не мог сейчас сказать, что собрался отправиться в ад со мной…?

  
— Что-то не так? — С вызовом спрашивает Неро.

  
— Да. У тебя. С головой, — Данте смотрит на него с таким видом, будто этим чем-то «не тем» является какой-нибудь выросший посреди лба третий глаз.  
— Мне казалось я был предельно аккуратен, но кажется ты все-таки треснулся лбом об фургон. Прости за это… и зайди, что ли, внутрь, поспи немного — если сотрясение легкое, должно пройти, — охотник медленно разворачивается в намерении наконец отправиться на встречу с братом. Неро и невдомек, сколько усилий тому приходится приложить, чтобы не перейти на бег. А то мало ли какая еще гениальная идея взбредет в эту горячую голову?

  
Данте остается только тихо выругаться сквозь зубы, когда Неро хватает его за запястье и разворачивает к себе.

  
«И все-таки надо было драпать…»

  
— Что, так не терпится от меня избавиться?

  
Данте это все начинает уже порядком надоедать, из-за чего он больше раздраженно рычит, чем говорит.

  
— А какой реакции ты от меня ждешь?! Что я тут от счастья начну танцевать и в ладоши хлопать? Ура! Человек, которого я больше всего стремлюсь защитить, намеревается сдохнуть страшной смертью хрен знает где и абсолютно ни за что! Так, что ли?!

  
— Если ты считаешь себя «ничем», видимо так! — Непохоже, что Неро хоть немного растерян от его слов.

  
Издав раздосадованный рык, Данте крепко хватает парня за плечи и наклоняется к его лицу. Неро еще никогда не видел легендарного охотника на демонов в таком отчаянии. В любой другой ситуации его лихорадочный взгляд даже слегка напугал бы юношу, но сейчас он скорее удивлен таким напором от человека, что обычно спокоен как десяток удавов.

  
— Ну как ты не понимаешь? — Данте убирает руки с его плеч только чтобы в ту же секунду взять в ладони лицо мальчишки, бездумно поглаживая то большими пальцами. — Я не хочу тебе такой судьбы. Ты еще совсем молод. Сделай Кирие предложение, заведите детей, если тех сироток вам покажется мало. За любимое дело тоже можешь не волноваться — за этот месяц демонов в наш мир повылезало на годы вперед, да и не факт, что они перестанут появляться вообще, когда мы с братом закроем портал. А значит ты нужен людям здесь.

  
— Леди и Триш неплохо справятся с ними и без меня, — намеренно проигнорировав первую часть, протестует Неро, накрывая ладони Данте своими, — а мир не рухнет, если не досчитается еще одного охотника. К тому же, вдруг нам втроем удастся избавиться от демонов раз и навсегда? Мы припремся к этим гадам домой и вырежем их всех до последней твари! Неужели ты никогда не хотел отомстить им за родителей?!

  
Данте не может сдержать смешка от его идеи, смотря на чуть не плачущего мальчишку с нежностью и каплей веселья.

  
— Даже если на секунду допустить, что твой амбициозный план осуществим, на это уйдут годы, если не десятилетия… — шепчет тот, прижимаясь лбом ко лбу Неро, — там время, конечно, идет иначе и у нас могла бы быть целая вечность, но, — какое-то мгновение Данте звучит почти мечтательно, но тут же осекается, спеша замять этот момент, положив одну руку на затылок Неро, чтобы закрыв глаза мягко вовлечь его в головокружительный и горький от слез мальчишки поцелуй, чувственнее которого у них еще никогда не было, — этого не будет, Неро, прости.

  
— Ты заслуживаешь лучшей жизни, — с выражением глубокой скорби на лице Данте нехотя отпускает юношу, отточенным движением взваливает меч на плечо и обманчиво легкой походкой шагает прочь.

  
Если бы он обернулся, он бы увидел, как Неро съезжает спиной по боку фургона на землю и прижав колени к груди шепчет так тихо, чтобы мужчина этого не услышал:  
— Но ведь ты и есть моя жизнь…

  
Если бы Неро в свою очередь смотрел ему в спину, он бы увидел, как все-таки услышавший его охотник замирает на секунду, но так и не решается обернуться — то ли потому, что боится передумать, плюнуть на все и кинуться расцеловывать любимое лицо, мешая поцелуи с тихими клятвами в губы Неро никогда того не бросать, то ли просто потому что не хочет, чтобы мальчик видел его слезы.

 

***

 

Разумеется, этот разговор ничего не меняет. Разве что только усиливает уверенность Неро в том, как он должен поступить. В первую очередь, не дать двум идиотам поубивать друг друга. А во вторую…

  
Неро крепче сжимает трубку чудом работающего таксофона, слушая слова поддержки своей несостоявшейся невесты. Он, в общем-то, не нуждался ни в совете, ни в наставлении. Более того: Неро за всю свою жизнь еще ни в чем не был так уверен, как сейчас. Просто…

  
Он просто хочет услышать голос Кирие в последний раз. Когда-то от его звучания у юноши все замирало в груди, теперь же он не чувствует ничего, кроме ядовитой тоски и злости на себя за то, что даже вина и та — ушла.

  
Сейчас он может думать только о том, что где-то там не на жизнь, а насмерть самый дорогой человек в его жизни сражается с его, Неро, собственным отцом. И ему, в общем-то, стоит поторопиться, если он не хочет их потерять, но он сердцем чувствует, что этот звонок необходим. Да и совсем без потерь сегодняшний день в любом случае не обойдется…

  
Эта мысль отзывается тупой болью в груди Неро, которому приходится прикрыв глаза сделать пару глубоких вздохов, чтобы прийти в себя. Ему так хочется столько ей сказать, в еще большем — признаться, но у него нет ни времени, чтобы успеть все это, ни подходящих слов, чтобы его слова не звучали сумбурно и жалко. Краткое «я больше тебя не люблю» — попросту жестоко. Это не та фраза, которую кому-либо хотелось бы услышать перед тем, как навсегда расстаться с любимым человеком.  
— Неро, ты все еще тут…? — Нежный голос отвлекает юношу от тяжелых мыслей.

  
Долгие секунды Неро, собираясь с духом, молчит и просто смотрит перед собой, до треска сжимая трубку в руке. Его голос, на удивление, едва заметно дрожит, но плакать на этот раз почему-то совершенно не хочется. Это прощание дается ему легче.

  
Он срывает с шеи один из их с Кирие парных кулонов и сверлит тот задумчивым взглядом, не решаясь выкинуть его или и вовсе раскрошить механической рукой, поэтому просто кладет его в карман. И Неро остается только надеяться, что тихое «прости меня» смогло выразить хотя бы часть того, что он чувствовал и хотел сказать, и идти — уже желательно бежать — дальше. Навстречу его истинной судьбе.

 

***

 

Под взглядом Вергилия почти физически неуютно. Неро не знает, что именно он хотел видеть в его глазах: признание его своим сыном, отеческую теплоту, сожаление за годы своего отсутствия? Все эти варианты звучат так до смешного нелепо, что Неро, а возможно и сам Вергилий вместе с ним, рассмеялся бы, если бы его отец вообще умел это делать, а ситуация располагала хоть к чему-то кроме полного отчаяния.

  
Впрочем, слабый интерес к его персоне от новоявленного отца все же лучше, чем совсем ничего. А если его затея пройдет удачно, у них будет уйма времени на то, чтобы узнать друг друга поближе. Неро не уверен, является ли этот оптимистичный настрой его чертой характера или же очередной невольно подсмотренной у Данте.  
Последний, как всегда, будто и не чувствует повисшего в воздухе напряжения, со стороны совсем не напоминая собой человека, получившего путевку в один конец в ад без возможности отказа. Хотя нет, мысленно поправляет себя юный охотник, возможность у него есть, а вот желания…

  
— Еще не передумал?

  
Неро и Данте одновременно оборачиваются на Вергилия, что до этого со стороны наблюдал за их молчаливой игрой в гляделки. За это время он не произнес ни слова, но так ли это было необходимо, если одним проницательным взглядом отец дал Неро понять, что если он уже не знает, что происходит между ними, то как минимум догадывается. И почему-то… не выглядит хоть сколько-то обеспокоенным этим.

  
— Я не брошу тебя, — твердо чеканит Данте ранее уже сказанные слова, словно какую-то прописную истину, что никак не хочет укладываться в голове туговатого на ум старшего братца, и будто сторонится вновь посмотреть на Неро.

  
— Даже ради него? — Губы Вергилия трогает легкая ухмылка, когда тот бросает на вышеуказанного мимолетный взгляд, чтобы снова с вызовом посмотреть на брата, и сомнений больше не остается. Он все знает…

  
— Ты специально это делаешь?!

  
Данте зло сверкает глазами в ответ — того и глядишь достанет меч и начнет второй раунд их смертельно опасной братской игры. А Неро уже готовится отвесить этому неугомонному полудемону вторую дьявольскую пощечину или хотя бы схватить того за руку, чтобы предотвратить очередную драку. К счастью, Данте не успевает прийти к какому-либо решению.

  
— Может быть… — Ухмылка Вергилия становится шире, он отходит назад все дальше, не спуская с них глаз, будто красуясь, перекидывает Ямато из одной руки в другую прежде, чем принять демоническую форму и, раскинув руки в стороны перед прыжком с края Клипота спиной вперед, заканчивает уже искаженным голосом, однако не потерявшим насмешки:

  
 — Кто-то же должен расшевелить тебя перед реваншем, а то ты совсем размяк с этим мальчишкой.

  
«Выпендрежник» — хочет пробурчать Неро, у которого от неожиданного ехидного комментария собственного отца, кажется, покраснели кончики ушей, но в последний момент передумывает, вдруг с небывалой ясностью осознавая: это у них семейное. Растерянный то ли от осознания, то ли от слов мужчины Неро смотрит на Данте, что только весело оскалился на них. Что ж, Вергилий, похоже, и правда знает, как можно раззадорить брата лишь парой слов, потому что только слепой не заметит, как ему не терпится того нагнать и наглядно показать, как тот ошибается.

  
Неро намеренно громко прочищает горло, чтобы обратить внимание Данте на себя.

  
И тот как-то сразу тушуется, избегая его взгляда, и неловко почесывает заросший затылок.

  
— Ну… прощай?

Видит Спарда, он не хочет переживать момент прощания заново, тем более в настолько короткий промежуток времени. И надеется, что Неро правильно поймет его спешку. Ну, или не полностью правильно, потому что в противном случае тот наверняка начнет всячески оттягивать этот момент. Ведь Данте спешит потому, что с каждой проведенной с парнишкой секундой он все сильнее хочет остаться.

  
— Прощай… — тихо отвечает Неро и опускает глаза, надеясь что его скорбь и покорность, которая все же вызывает у Данте некоторое подозрение, выглядят достаточно убедительными.

Все-таки не удержавшись, Данте приобнимает молодого охотника и легонько касается губами его лба, не рискуя целовать в губы, ведь так риск послать все к черту возрастет в десятки раз.

  
Он медленно, что на руку (в каком-то смысле буквально) Неро, шагает к краю, не подозревая, что в этот момент парень аккуратно надевает на правую руку Рэгтайм, впервые стараясь сделать это максимально бесшумно.

  
Данте оборачивается и останавливается на полпути, но, кажется, не потому что мог расслышать совсем уж тихий механический лязг, а просто чтобы в лишний раз предостеречь Неро. Признаться, у последнего чуть душа в пятки не ушла, но руку за спину он спрятать все-таки успевает.

  
— Стой на месте, окей? — Данте растопыривает два пальца, исполняя общеизвестный жест «я за тобой слежу», и продолжает уже отвернувшись. — Не делай глупостей, о которых потом пожалеешь.

  
«О, если бы ты знал, старик…»

  
Неро обнажает верхний ряд зубов в шкодливой улыбке, медленно следуя за ним.  
У него будет очень мало времени.  
У него лишь одна попытка.  
Но он уверен, что все получится, ведь на его стороне элемент неожиданности.

  
И подошедший к краю Данте в самом деле не ожидает того, что, обернувшись в последний раз, он окажется в стазис-шаре, и на него вдруг налетит нечто тяжелое, вопьется в его губы поцелуем и свалит их обоих вниз.

  
Данте приходит в себя быстро — сказывается риск романтично умереть вместе с этим мелким придурком, разбившись в лепешку. Он принимает демоническую форму в метрах трехстах от зловеще сверкающего портала, но, словно предугадав его намерения, Неро обращается следом и не дает Данте поднять их обратно на верхушку Клипота или на худой конец приземлиться где-нибудь в городе. Смазанное из-за начавшейся потасовки красно-голубое нечто кубарем валится в портал.

 

***

 

Конечно, Неро мог не рисковать вовсе и прыгнуть вслед за Данте позже, но он опасался, что его может выкинуть в другом месте. К тому же, как говорил сам Данте, «в аду время течет по-другому», и кто знает, во сколько адского времени ему обошлись бы людские минуты?

  
Приземление выдается на редкость паршивым. Неро кажется, что причиной звона в ушах являются осколки его собственного черепа, местами отколовшиеся от, по ощущениям, лишь частично уцелевшей головы изнутри от силы удара о землю.

  
Реальность оказывается менее кровавой и, более менее придя в себя, Неро даже удается мысленно позлорадствовать над Данте, чьей на тот момент еще, к счастью, демонической крепкой спиной они пропахали местную землю на добрых сто метров вперед.

  
Вышеназванный полудемон первое время может только ошалело пялиться в грязно-серое «небо». Сначала он ошарашен и зарывается в волосы все так же лежащего у него на груди парнишки пальцами скорее по привычке, нежели до конца осознавая, что он вообще делает и где находится. Данте пропускает белые короткие прядки сквозь пальцы, не очень к месту вспоминая, как они однажды чертовски серьезно поссорились, и Неро из природной вредности обкорнал свои волосы просто чтобы быть менее на него похожим. Детский сад, штаны на лямках! Данте тогда разве что не оплакивал их как собственные, но потом ничего — привык даже… Правда, как удобно раньше было сжимать их в кулаке, когда пацан опускался на колени между его… ах да, они же в, мать его, аду, то-о-очно! И сейчас не самое лучшее время вспоминать о таких вещах.

  
Потом приходит злость. Нет, даже ярость. Она закипает где-то внутри и Данте кажется, что ее настолько много, что вполне хватит для неконтролируемого обращения, невзирая даже на то, что способность не могла так быстро восстановиться. И так же молниеносно проходит. Злиться уже поздно и попросту бессмысленно.  
Пацана ведь отговаривали? Отговаривали! Не шибко-то помогло, как оказалось. Надо было с ним пожестче, наверное… но разве он мог?

  
Данте еще некоторое время молча смотрит на это унылое серое полотно над ними, мысленно прикидывая, выдержат ли его барабанные перепонки крики и брань Неро, если он сейчас встанет, схватит его за шкирку и быстренько найдет ему где-нибудь поблизости другой портал в людской мир, пока они с Вергом не позакрывали оставшиеся. Пока еще есть шанс…

  
Данте наконец опускает голову, чтобы столкнуться с изумрудами глаз, разве что не светящихся от радости — кто бы мог подумать, что для счастья пацану надо было всего лишь-то провалиться в ад — и самодовольства их обладателя. И как-то совсем без сожалений отбрасывает эту идею.

  
Малыш сделал свой выбор. Наверное, самый тупой в его жизни. Тупость которого не перевесит уже никакое другое решение, какое он только может сделать в будущем, но… Оно его, а Данте должен уважать чужие выборы, какими бы, он повторится, тупыми они… Ладно, проехали. В конце концов, он бы соврал самому себе, если бы начал утверждать, что в глубине души ему это ни капельки не льстит.

  
— Сначала та оплеуха, теперь это… знаешь, пацан, если бы я не знал, я бы подумал, что ты пытаешься меня прикончить, — хрипит Данте то ли от долгого молчания, то ли от боли, потому что регенерация регенерацией, а оставшееся вместо большинства ребер крошево все-таки вызывает определенный дискомфорт, — и если бы я уже не был уверен, что ты сын Вергилия, то сейчас я был бы убежден в этом на все сто. Что он, что ты… вы оба просто неисправимые упрямые придурки. Я даже готов поставить Эбони и Айвори на то, что других таких в мире больше нет.

  
Неро все это время слушает его молча, радостно щурится, положив левую руку рядом со своим лицом на мерно вздымающуюся грудь мужчины, и выглядит сейчас ужасно трогательно — в чем Данте ему, конечно же, ни за что не признается — а еще, кажется, слушает не его, а просто его голос. Влюбленный дурак — вот кто он… Впрочем, они оба хороши.

  
Его, Данте, собственная улыбка сейчас не в пример умнее.

  
— И еще такой небольшой совет, хоть ты их и упорно игнорируешь: не обязательно радостно сигать за человеком в ад, чтобы доказать тому, что ты тоже его любишь! Слов чаще всего бывает достаточно, пусть это и не твой метод, как я успел заметить…

  
Данте не сразу понимает, что последовавшее в ответ многозначительное фырканье принадлежит не Неро.

  
— Что смешного? Вот именно, что это моя фишка! Мне не нравится, когда их перенимают! — Охотник аж присаживается от возмущения и бессознательно заключает Неро в объятия, как будто так и было всегда и что чувствуется настолько правильно, что ему вдруг совсем не хочется того отпускать. Но приходится, потому что он кое-кому, кажется, задолжал реванш.

  
Вергилий собственной персоной стоит всего в паре метров от них — как всегда безупречно прямой, словно еще в детстве проглотил собственный меч, и едва заметно самодовольно ухмыляющийся. А также абсолютно уверенный, что Данте совершенно необязательно знать, какое выражение лица у него было пару минут назад, когда эта сладкая парочка пролетела в сантиметре над его головой и даже не заметила этого. Новость о наличии у него сына удивила Вергилия не так сильно, как это зрелище. Не то чтобы, конечно, он когда-либо подал бы этому вид.

  
— А еще тебе никогда не нравилось расставаться с любимыми игрушками и, как я могу судить, с тех пор так ничего и не изменилось.

  
Неро закатывает глаза на эту очевидную провокацию и надеется, что Данте, как взрослый человек, на нее не поведется. Но, говоря откровенно, когда тот достает меч, он ничуть не удивляется и только устало потирает двумя пальцами кожу между бровями. Перспектива примерить на себя роль семейного психолога на ближайшие годы ему не особо прельщает, но он знал, на что идет.

  
Парень предостерегающе закатывает рукава, готовясь снова разнимать двух великовозрастных идиотов, но чей-то пронзительный рев разом рушит все планы этой ненормальной семейки.

  
Неро и Вергилий синхронно выхватывают мечи.

  
— Итак, новый план! — Данте задорно кричит, когда они втроем собираются в круг спина к спине, чтобы сквозь вой окруживших их тварей его было слышно.

  
— Сначала мы надерем задницы им, — он вскидывает Эбони и Айвори, — потом я надеру задницу тебе, — Эбони в руке он направляет на Вергилия, — потому что должен же я получить хоть какую-то моральную компенсацию!

  
Дуло Айвори в свою очередь указывает на Неро.

  
— А уже после всего этого — тебе, все по той же причине, но уже немного в другом смысле!

  
— О, боже… — страдальчески доносится со стороны Вергилия, Неро смеется, заводя акселератор на Алой Королеве, а Данте просто счастливо скалится во все тридцать два.


End file.
